


Can't Bear Without You

by justanexercise



Series: Bear the dog, Dog the Bear [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, No Plot, valentine's day fic, whoops totally late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanexercise/pseuds/justanexercise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They do NOT do Valentine's Day. Root should've known that, yet Shaw's staring at some monstrosity in their living room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Bear Without You

 

There is a giant teddy bear in the living room.

Shaw blinks hard, she even rubs her eyes. Nope, not a mirage. Perhaps she’s had a stroke. Shaw steps forward and pokes the huge bear in the arm. It’s real. Shaw takes a step back and cranes her neck up just to see his beady eyes and perpetual smile. The top of its head is touching the ceiling. Shaw frowns and looks from the doorway to the bear, back to the doorway. How the hell did it even get in here?

The front door opens and Root steps in, all dolled up, carrying a small bouquet of roses.

Shaw narrows her eyes.

“Root.”

“Hey sweetie.” Root drops off the roses and assortment of boxes, chocolates it looks like.

“What. The. Hell.”

“Hmmm?” Root goes into their walk-in closet and shucks the dress off while Shaw still stands in front of the monstrous teddy bear, fuming.

“Root!”

“Yes?” Root pokes her head out, hair out of her bun and now donning glasses.

Shaw waves at the bear.

“Oh...doesn’t match the curtains huh?”

“We don’t HAVE curtains.”

Root walks back out, zipping up her fancy dress and pulling her hair up into a bun. “Well, we can always go shop for them.”

“Root.” Shaw crosses her arms. “We are NOT that kind of … couple.”

Root’s face melts at the word and Shaw just rolls her eyes. Walking to Shaw and the teddy bear, Root strokes its fur and buries her face in its tummy.

“So soft,” Root says.

“Root, I’m going to rip this thing limb from limb.”

“Awww, but he’s so cuddly!’

“Root! We do not do Valentine’s day!”

“I know sweetie,” Root says, planting a kiss to Shaw’s cheek.

“Then what’s with the bear?”

Root tucks the card out from the side and hands it to Shaw. Snatching it from Root, Shaw opens it up and frowns even harder.

“Dear Valerie, looking forward to our date, hope this isn’t too forward? Love Dave?”

“My date for tonight.”

“You…you have a date…today?”

Root yanks the card back from Shaw’s death grip and stuffs it in her purse. She slips on some heels at the doorway.

“Don’t wait up.”

“Wait! You need backup?”

“She says it’s your day off today, eat some chocolate, steak will be delivered at 7:30.”

“And…the bear?” Shaw waves awkwardly at the thing taking up half the living room.

“Hmm….I think I’ll name it…Dog.”

“We’re not keeping it.” Shaw blinks. “And we’re not naming it Dog.”

“You can name a dog Bear, why not a bear Dog?” Root waves as she shuts the door.

“We’re not keeping it!” Shaw yells out, knowing Root can hear her.

Shaw sighs again and sags against the giant bear. Okay fine, it is fluffy and comfy. She’ll just keep it until they can successfully get it out of the apartment without its stuffing spilling out. Shaw sits against the bear and turns on the TV. Better be some amazing steak for putting up with this…Dog.

 

-

 

Received this wonderful art from EllieC. 

Such an adorable picture isn't it? Yes. Shaw totally naps on Dog.  
  



End file.
